


Refuse to Change

by Estirose



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team in balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuse to Change

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a Sapphire and Steel fic, written shortly after watching episode 3.

He enjoys startling Steel, surprising Sapphire.

It's so much more interesting to come in on the middle of conversations - both spoken and out loud - and offer his input when the others aren't expecting it. It makes things much more exciting, much more unpredictable. He'd like to think that it makes things better, given how stiff Steel can sometimes be.

Sapphire's mouth twitches when she hears his voice. He's sure she's always glad to see him, even Steel is after a bit. They know what he's good at - putting clues together, putting tools together. Being there for the agents when they can't solve things for themselves, when they need help. Sapphire knows why he's there, and she's grateful. Steel… Steel will come around.

He needs Steel, he needs Sapphire. He needs them to keep him safe, to keep him from overly-aggressive beings who like to target innocent technicians. Machines that don't seem like machines. Mistakes that he absolutely, cannot make.

They make a good team, the three of them, even if Steel's jaw clenches when he arrives and Sapphire treats his arrival with amusement. He depends on them, they depend on him. He trusts them to get him out of trouble and he'd do the same for them. But he'd rather stay out of trouble, thank you very much.

Silver takes metal in his hand. Makes it his, makes it the tool he'll need, makes himself the tool they'll need to fix what's gone wrong. Because he comes unexpected, without tools, and shapes everything together to make things right.


End file.
